An Unfortunate Pair
by Larisa Rose Hathaway
Summary: Anastasia, a tough pure blood is a vampire and princess. Attending Hogwarts with her brother Erik and best friend Evelyn, she meets bad boy Draco Malfoy, and all hell breaks loose. Bad summary, but the story is awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!**_

_**PICTURES WILL BE ON PROFILE!**_

"Anastasia wake up! We're going to be late!" said the most annoying voice ever.

"Piss off Erik or I'll bite you. You know I won't hesitate" I screamed back. I am SO not a morning person. At all. My brother should definitely know better. Wait… since when is his voice so girly?

"Get the hell up you sloth! Your brother and I are waiting! We are going to miss the train you bum!" I shot up.

"EVELYN?!"

"No, it's the pope. You must confess your sins to me child or else shrivel up and burn in the fires of hell. Repent! Of course it's me!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'll be out in 15 minutes" I said as I got out of bed.

I got up and walked to the mirror in my bathroom. I love my bathroom. Black and white marble covered the floor and various surfaces in the bathroom. Like yin and yang. It was the perfect mix. I decided to take a shower and wash my hair with my favorite shampoo: tropical twist. I went in my closet to get some clothes and decided on dark Frankie B jeans and a cute top. The jeans really accentuated my curves, and my shirt showed just enough skin to be enticing and attention grabbing. What can I say? My kind loves attention. I put on my crystal skull belly button ring and black tongue ring. I decided on keeping my natural blond hair and added a few different caramel and light brown streaks in my hair, and made my eyes Caribbean blue. Oh, didn't I mention? I can change some of my features change at will... well, sometimes it's not voluntary and it just happens. I put on a light eye shadow, some mascara, and grabbed my rosebud lip gloss as I ran out of the room.

As I ran down the stairs, Evelyn, as harassing as ever just bursts out "you take forever! Let's go!"

"Well I know I look amazing, so do you. Missed you too" Evelyn was wearing similar jeans but a different shirt.

"Ready to go princess?" Erik, my loving brother, anxious to leave for school? The world must be ending. Maybe it's the apocalypse? Insane natural disaster going to wipe out the world?

"Well aren't we anxious to leave?" I laughed.

"I'm not. We are just going to be late if we don't leave like… 10 minutes ago." Awesome.

I grabbed my purse and cell phone as we left the house, and we all got into the limo. Once we got to the train station, I thanked our driver… George, I think. Oh well. Today, he was George. Evelyn stared at the station mouth agape.

"Stazie! It's packed!"

"Yeah…I know. Ugh, it's going to take forever to get on the train!"

We decided to just deal with it and walked through all the muggles and half-bloods. Yeah, ok, I know, it's not nice to judge people by their magical background yadda yadda yadda. Whatever! I'm just angry. I'm not an early riser, I'm hungry, I'm being bumped into left and right, and seriously, the list goes on. You don't even want to go there.

Once we finally got on the train, which past the magical wall there was practically no one, we found an empty compartment and sat down together.

"Late, Erik? Really?" I looked at him with my 'I'm not impressed' face.

"Hey, face it. If we had it your way, we would have been so late that we would have had to charm a car to fly and to take us to Hogwarts. How stupid would that have been?" he laughed out.

"Yeah, ok. I get it. I'm not the most punctual person in the world. Rub it in. Please."

Once Erik left, Evelyn and I started chatting about our summer, boys, gossip, and the stuff we've been up to since we last saw each other… which is never more than a week really, but a lot can happen in a week! Erik had sat with his other friends. Jerk.

"I'll be right back Stazie. I just have to go find Danny!" she winked and left the compartment.

Oh my god. Those two are always at it. Soon, we'll need to lock one of them in a cage to…*but my little internal nagging session was cut short because some stupid blond, hot….WHOAH! Hottie with a body alert! *Uhm, say something?*

"Can I help you?" Oh. Smooth. He gave me the once over… then again. Urgh. Great. A perv.

"Yeah, my friends and I are sitting here." Yeah. Ok.

"Yeah, well, see, actually, I am. I don't see your name on it, so be a big boy and find another compartment." He sat right beside me and his two heavy set friends on the opposite side of us.

"I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"Don't care." Is this guy really this self-entitled? First he's trying to rudely claim my compartment and now he expects me to be nice to him?

"Hey! I'm a Malfoy. You should show some respect!"

"I don't feel obliged to respect anyone who I don't know and who is blatantly rude to me. I don't take crap from people like you."

"What?!" he yelled. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Did he just… did he **hit** me?

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PICTURES WILL BE ON PROFILE!**_

_**Author's note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!**_

**_Author's note: These - __*Evelyn* - mean telepathy_**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"I don't feel obliged to respect anyone who I don't know and who is blatantly rude to me. I don't take crap from people like you."_

_"What?!" he yelled. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Did he just… did he **hit** me?_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I just sat there. I hardly even moved. Someone… a stranger… laid his hands on me. A **nobody**. A **bug** in the windshield not even worth wiping off. I felt the anger rise in me, rearing its ugly head uncontrollably. The anger took over me, and like many times before, I welcomed it with open arms, like an old friend.

Now, here is the part of me many people are unaware of, as I keep it hidden from most everyone. The 'I hate mornings' side of me. The anger, the lust, the passion, the aggression, the possessiveness, and fierceness are all familiar characteristics of my people. I am, however, a unique creature, even to my kind. I am a vampire. The 'I stalk my prey and feed on them to survive' kind of vampire. I sleep during the day because it is a custom my people have upheld since the beginning, not because I will burst into flames in the sun.

Now, while I am really bad at keeping my temper in check, and would usually just rip into the insolent person's throat… I fear the punishment my parents would lay upon me if I put someone into a coma again, so I urged myself to remain calm and kept my fangs from dropping down.

When he realized what he did, he apologized to me profusely. When I stared out of the window with a look of pure anger on my face, he took this as a hint and left without another word, taking his two lackeys with him. Shortly after, Evelyn came back. She told me that she couldn't find Danny, so she came back. Half way through the train ride, the trolley came to the compartment, and we ordered a few pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs to nibble on. Once we were almost there, Erik came by to advise us to change into our robes, so Evelyn and I headed to the change rooms. Now, since we were both new transfers, we had plain black robes, unadorned by house crests. After I got out of the changing room, I bumped into a guy with shaggy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you ok...?" he said coyly, not knowing what to call me.

"My name is Anastasia." I said. As Evelyn was just exiting the change room, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her over. "And this is my friend Evelyn."

"Hi! You must be Harry Potter!" she said excitedly. She was a know it all of celebrities inside and outside of the magical world.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you both."

"Well, I'm really sorry for being so clumsy Anastasia. Oh! I'd like you to meet a few friends of my own." He said as two other people came up to him, one a red haired boy, the other a brunette girl.

"This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you" said Hermione as she shook our hands.

_*Evelyn* - You let her touch you… Are you feeling ok? –_

_*Anastasia* - Fine. I just… don't feel the need to keep away from them. I don't abhor human contact you know. – Evelyn giggled at this._

"Hi" said Ron shyly as he also shook both mine and Evelyn's hand.

_*Evelyn* - Oh my gosh. Isn't he just adorable? –_

_*Anastasia* - Watch it. Danny might get jealous. –_

_*Evelyn* - Oh he'll never know. –_

_*Anastasia* - Slut! –_

_*Evelyn* - Why thank you. I love you too. –_

I just rolled my eyes at her. Oh, did I forget to mention? I can telepathically communicate with Evelyn. In my case, I can choose to communicate telepathically due to my vampiric nature. Evelyn seems to be the exception to pure-bloods, as she can also communicate with me. We don't know yet why, but I'm just happy I have someone to talk to without someone overhearing us.

"We should all get back to our compartments, we will be arriving very shortly. It was nice meeting you both. We will see you two soon!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling both Harry and Ron towards where I assume their compartment was.

"Nice meeting you all too! Bye!" Evelyn and I walked back to our compartments.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PICTURES WILL BE ON PROFILE!**_

_**Author's note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!**_

**_Author's note: These - *Evelyn* - mean telepathy_**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Nice meeting you all too! Bye!" Evelyn and I walked back to our compartments._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Soon after returning to our compartment, the train stopped and we got off onto this huge platform. Standing on this platform was a huge man. Really, he's hard to miss even to a blind person. You cannot miss him. Really. You can't.

"Hey, so what house do you think we are going to get…" and I didn't have the time to finish my sentence as I heard, and felt, a smack and a crash. Evelyn and I, of course, smashed right into this giant like the klutzes we are.

"Oh, why hello there little ones. No broken bones I expect? Good. Now up you go and off to the castle you go" he said as he helped us both up.

"Sorry" we both said sheepishly. Really, this was quite embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time" he laughed.

_*Evelyn and I* - How!? –_

"Are you two the new fifth year students transferin' frum Beaubaton?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Yes, we are. I'm Anastasia, and this is Evelyn." I responded

"Alighty then. Pleased to meet yer' both. Now, off to the boat yer' go now! Ye don't wanna miss 'em!"

We scurried off towards the other first years getting into the boats that would take us to Hogwarts.

_*Anastasia* - Nice going genius –_

_*Evelyn* - Hey, last time I checked, you ran into him too. What happened? Vampire super vision fail you? –_

_*Anastasia* - Quiet you. -_

On that boat ride, Evelyn and I decided to discuss which house we wanted to be in.

_*Evelyn* - I think I'll be in Slytherin! -_

_*Anastasia* - How do you figure? You may be conniving, but I don't know if you are really that cold. -_

_*Evelyn* - Doesn't matter. We'll let the hat decide that. You do know your parents wanted you in Slytherin… so what are you going to do if you aren't? -_

_*Anastasia* - Yeah, really? You serious? Don't you think I know that? To top off all the pressure to get into Slytherin, they bound me to Erik. And we all know that Erik does what mommy and daddy tell him to do. –_

Evelyn's eyes widened like saucers. Being bound to someone was one of the worst punishments imaginable. Being bound meant feeling another person's emotions, regardless of whether or not you want to. If they feel anger, you feel anger and pain, as the mark that binds you burns. Lust will obviously not burn you, but rather make you feel uncontrollably… well, horny.

_*Evelyn* - Stazie! They told you that next time you defied them they would punish you severely. You have been abusing their trust. I hate to say this, but they warned you. You should have listened, and you should have told me! –_

_*Anastasia* - Well, forgive my silence, but I didn't want to be judged, like I am right now. –_

_*Evelyn* - Sorry. I know you don't need this right now. I'm here for you though. But… could I… -_

_*Anastasia* - See it? Haha, sure. –_ I moved my robe aside and lifted my shirt to show her the tattoo my parents oh-so lovingly used to bind me to Erik. It was still a bit swollen and red, but still healing. She couldn't see it very well because it was so dark.

_*Evelyn* - Ouch! Can't really see it, so you'll have to show me when we get to our dorms… but you know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just listened. -_

_*Anastasia* - Shut up! Urgh! Everytime I get into trouble, it's with you! -_

_*Evelyn* - Oh yeah… Well, at least we have fun! And you love me anyways! -_

We stopped arguing when the boat hit solid ground. I gave Evelyn my best angry eyes, which are pretty good if I do say so myself. We both laughed at each other, while a few people looked at us as if saying "are they insane?"

We all walked up to the castle and got in front of the Great Hall doors when this old hag came to us and told us to go in and to the front, then wait until we were called... and then I zoned out. Evelyn hit me lightly in the ribs and told me to stop because my eyes were turning pink. We both haven't figured out why that happens unconsciously, nor the reason for the color, it just happens.

A whole bunch of names were called until finally, mine was called.

"Anastasia Lareigne!"

The old lady motioned for me to sit on the gross old looking stool and put that disgusting old hat on my head. Oh gross.

_*Hat* - Ah! This is different. You are a very powerful one indeed... Very strong, but short tempered. Oh, what is this? A vampire! How delightful! So much potential and suppressed power! Curious...very curious indeed. A pureblood as well...ah, your highness. Not Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff..._

_*Anastasia* - Great, a talking hat knows I'm the heir to the throne. Smashing. -_

"Better be...!" said the hat. At this point, my nerves are fried. Fear of being in any house but Slytherin coursing through my mind. The punishment for anything but that was too severe to think of.

_*Anastasia* - Oh god. –_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed as everyone from Slytherin cheered and waved at me.

_*Hat* - And don't worry, your secrets are safe with me my dear. –_

"Thanks." I whispered to the hat with a smile on my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PICTURES WILL BE ON PROFILE!**_

_**Author's note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!**_

**_Author's note: These - *Evelyn* - mean telepathy_**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_*Hat* - And don't worry, your secrets are safe with me my dear. –_

_"Thanks." I whispered to the hat with a smile on my face._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The whole table cheered for me as I walked up to it. Evelyn was next, and got placed in Slytherin as well. The old head master said his whole speech, which I also zoned out for, and told us to "Eat to our hearts content!" Me, being a vampire, I didn't like this kind of food. It made me act really strange. Bad reactions and bad memories! You do NOT want to see that!

"Eve? I'm, just going to go up to our room, ok?" I said to Evelyn as I sat up from the table.

"Ok, sure hun. See you in a bit." She smiled as I made my way to the door and down the hall in search for the dungeons.

Now, being a vampire, you would think I had some amazing sense of direction or whatnot… well, you would be wrong. It took me about a half an hour just to find the door to the dungeons. Once I found it, I went down a bunch of stairs.

"These dorms better have windows." I grumbled to myself. After a few more minutes, I finally made my way to a large portrait which was blocking any way of advancing through the hallway.

"Password?" said the portrait.

"There's a bloody password for this too!? What the hell people!? Can't someone make it to their dorms without being harassed?" I cried out, exasperated.

Just then I felt a presence behind me. Vampire instincts in full gear, I performed a round house kick, knocking someone down, and pinned them down by the throat with my foot while a low animalistic growl came from my chest.

"What the bloody hell was that woman!?" said a shocked and angry Draco Malfoy. I was almost sorry, until I realized it was him, and that he was clearly not in the least bit hurt. Hmm… must be losing my touch.

"Oh, it's just you. Pity it didn't hurt more. Why are you following me? Were you spying on me?" I removed my foot from his throat with a big smile on my face.

"No. Don't flatter yourself. I'm a prefect. And while I DO know the password to get into the common room, YOU do not. I saw you leave the Great Hall and Evelyn told me you were going to your dorm, and I thought you'd like to know the password." He explained with a look of distaste on his face.

"Fine. What is it then?" I asked, impatient and angry at this point.

"Fliberelt Trobertus" he said, and just like that, the portrait opened. I walked in without saying anything to Draco or thanking him for that matter. All of a sudden, I got flung against a wall on my back. Draco pinned me down and stared at me up and down like he did on the train.

"What the hell is your problem mate!? Are you mental?" I exclaimed. Seriously. What kind of sane person throws another against a wall out of the blue? I noticed the look on his face, his icy blue eyes narrowed in on me. He looked none too happy. At this point, I think I could say I wouldn't put breaking my ankle for pinning him down past him. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Ah well, people always say looks can be deceiving.

"I want you to be nicer. I've been but nice to you, and you've been nothing but an ass to me since the first moment you saw me!" he accentuated all the "you's" in his sentence by poking his finger near my collar bone.

"Well, I'm very sorry to inform you, but not everything can go your way MALFOY!" I retorted as I kneed him in the stomach. He let go and folded himself in two. He should count himself lucky, the alternative would be him in a hospital bed requiring blood transfusions. I bent down to his level, and tried to make what I was going to say next very clear.

"Do. **Not**. Touch. Me. **Ever**. You won't like the consequences, I assure you" I said as low and threatening as possible. I may enjoy the cold and cruel side of me that tears into people's jugulars, but when it's someone I have to be around until I finish school, the idea is less appealing. Feeding is already difficult to manage. I shouldn't have to worry about the animal inside of me rearing its head and killing a classmate.

Once I was satisfied with seeing him in pain, I turned to walk to my dorm room. And may I just say that it was beautiful? My parents had basically gotten Evelyn and me a suite all to ourselves in whichever house we would be assigned. This one was adorned with the most amazing forest green, silver and black. Luckily, this room was actually high up, so we had a window which was probably around 20 stories high. Perfect.

"Yeah. I could stay here." I said as I walked over to one of the 4 poster king size beds. I laid down and examined the room and then the bathroom, which by the way, was huge. Jacuzzi hot tub and large shower included. After everything was said and done, and my stuff unpacked, an hour had gone by.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!**


End file.
